


The Winchester Siblings Chronicles

by Crazy_Sarah98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assbutt, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family Dynamics, Feels, Humor, M/M, Possible smut, Violence, asshat, bitch, jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sarah98/pseuds/Crazy_Sarah98
Summary: John and Destiny Winchester are just your everyday young adults who resent the father they've never met, and have been raised by a single mother with two their two friends whose parents were brutally murdered. Or are they?Yeah no. they're nephilum twins; the offspring of an angel and a human. And John Winchester happens to be their dad. And those friends of theirs? They're Kelly and Caleb Montgomery, witch/warlock siblings. And Their mom's an angel who faked her own death way back when. so what happens when they meet Sam and Dean?





	The Winchester Siblings Chronicles

Kick. Dodge. Stab. Punch. Oh shitthat's a claw! Repeat. That's the vicious routine I'm in at the moment. I seriously hate hunting werewolves! Those fuckers are sneaky as hell man. "HA!" I shout, finally getting the fatal stab in. I smirk as the lifeless body slumps to the ground.  
     'That's all of them' I think to myself. But of course their just had to be more, didn't there? We're surrounded now. I look over at my twin, John, and nod. That's when we step forward and put our powers to use. Most of the bastards get knocked out against the ally walls. Kelly and Caleb rush forward to take them out, while Mom, John, and I take care of the conscious ones.  
     The odds seem good, until a blood curdling scream rings out. "KELLY!" I shout. My best friend was bleeding heavily from her abdomen. One of the wolves decided to ambush her. She was about to pounce and rip out Kelly's heart, but I intervened. I pushed the bitch to the side and kneeled besides Kelly.  
     "Dest, I'll be fine. They need you out their." The young witch said weakly.  
     "No, you won't. You're bleeding out!" I retort. But she did have a point. The others were getting over powered. Who do I help?  
     A searing pain runs down my back as I screech like a banshee. I manage to slit the monster's throat before my vision blurs. What did we get ourselves into? A gunshot rings out. Then another. And another. Whimpers accompany the bangs. I see I figure kneel down beside me through my distorted vision.  
      "Destiny....." I know that voice. It was Castiel's!  
      "Uncle Cas?"  
       "Cas you know her?"  
       "Yes Dean. I actually have been keeping a secret from you. Jack isn't the only nephilum alive. Destiny and her brother John are nephilums as well."  
        "Ok. What about it?" Why do these new voices seem so familiar? Cas sighs.  
        "Sam, Dean. They're your siblings"  
        "Wait, Sam and Dean are here?" I ask, trying to prop myself up.  
         "Destiny stay down." Mom says. I'm about to protest, but my vision fades to black as I fall unconscious.  
******************************

I wake up extremely sore. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" I groan as I sit up. I find myself on a bed, with Sam, Dean, and John chatting on the couch next to it.  
     "Hey you're up!" John chuckles.  
      "Yeah, and feeling like I just got by a ton of bricks!" I snort.  
      "Damn. I thought you'd be tougher!" Dean chortled.  
      I glare at him. "Yeah. Because I'm a nephilum huh? Well I ain't an archangel's kid! So yeah, a pack of werewolves can make a girl sore."  
       "She told you Dean!" Sam laughed.  
        "Don't need to rub in my face Sam!"  
      Sam shook his head. "So how long was I out for?" I ask.  
      "Almost 24 hours." John replied.  
      "Well that explains why those two seem pretty chill right now." I mutter.  
      "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.  
      "Well I was expecting you two to be suspicious and drill me. You know, to make sure I'm not a baddie." I explain.  
      "Good point." He replies.  
Just then, mom walks in. "How you holding up?"  
        "Pretty good I guess" I chuckle. Mom nods.  
        "Well it looks like the four of you are getting along well."  
         "Yeah, I guess we are." Dean chuckles.  
        "Hey mom, how's Kelly?" I ask.  
        "She just woke up. And she's doing incredibly well actually. In fact, her, Caleb, and Castiel are waiting for us in the kitchen. Dinner's done." Mom replied.  
       "Sweet! I'm starving" I chuckle.  
        "Of course you are...."  
        "Shut up John!" I reply, sliding out of bed. He sticks his tounge out before running away. I shake my head. Sam's grinning from ear to ear. "What?"  
      "You two are just amusing." He snickers.  
       "Uh-huh." I smile. I follow him and Dean to the kitchen, and find everyone there.  
      "Hey! You're awake!" Caleb laughs.  
      "Yeah, so's everyone else in the room." I retort. Kelly chuckles.  
       "Apparently you're feeling well. You're just as sarcastic as ever!" She giggles. I roll my eyes playfully.  
       "Yeah, yeah. But I'm still sore as hell."  
        "I'm, glad to see you're doing ok Destiny." Castiel says.  
         "Thanks Cas." I smile and sit down. Mom sets dinner down.  
         "Yes! Lasagna!" John cheers before serving himself a rather huge helping.  
           "Hey, there's 7 other people here John!" Caleb snorts.  
           "Well they better get some before i eat it all!" John replies.  
I dish myself some food like John suggested.  
           "Uhg, rude!" Kelly retorts.  
           "Well I made another lasagna just in case." Mom says.  
             "Good call" I smirk. John glares at us and devours his dinner.  
       Dean's trying not to laugh as he takes a bite. Sam rolls his eyes. "You guys are crazy...." he mummers and smiles. Cas just stares blankly as he gets his slice of lasagna.  
       "Well. This is, interesting" the angel commented.  
        "Oh please Cas, we've always been interesting." Mom smiles. I snicker.  
              ***************

   After dinner, Kelly opted to go layback down. She said she was still sore. Caleb went with her. You know, 'cause he's a protective big brother. Mom and John went to their newly claimed rooms to do whatever, leaving me, Sam, Dean, and Cas at the table.  
      "Hey Dest, you drink beer?" Dean asked.  
       "Yeah sometimes. Got any?"  
       "Yep." Dean noddedand got a couple cold ones, handing Sam and I one. I smile and sip.  
       "Man it's been awhile!" I comment, laughing.  
       "Since what?" Sam asked.  
       "Since I just sat back and loosened up." I casually reply.  
        "You've been that busy Sis?"  
        "Unfortunately." I sigh.  
        Cas nods. "Indeed. They're always on the move to mitigate the risk of getting caught."  
          Dean took a sip. "Damn."  
          "I know right?" I chuckle. "At least I've got the energy for it. Usually"  
          Sam looked at me. "So we never asked John about it, but what was Dad like?" I stiffen. Our dad, well let's just say he's a touchy subject.  
          I sigh. "I wouldn't know. I only spoke to him once in the phone when I was like 5." Sam and Dean give sympathetic looks.  
       "Wow."  
        "Yeah. I asked him why he never visited, but he just made excuses. 'Oh I have my other kids to take care of,' 'My job keeps me busy,' and 'You wouldn't understand.' After that, he never called again. Occasionally, I'd randomly get visions and other info on Dad. And of course, the last vision was his death, which came with crippling pain."  
        "I'm so sorry Destiny, I-" I cut Dean off.  
         "Hey, its not like you knew. " I shrug and smile.  
          "Why did you get the pain though when dad died?" Sam asked.  
           "Homestly, all I know is that I feel it whenever one of my human family members die. Like you two." I smirk.  
            "Hehe, it must be a pain in the ass." Dean snickers.  
            "And other places!" I laugh. Cas smiles.  
             "One of the great things about Destiny is how she can imeadiatly make situations humorous with her, er, non-conventional sense of humor."  
              "Its called sarcasm Cas." I wink. Then I get a shit eating grin. "Oh by they way, how long have Dean and Cas been together?" Sam tried to contain his laughter as Dean's eyes twitch and Cas blushes in confusion.  
       "You did not...." Dean scowled.  
       "Sorry bro, but there's just some things you can't hide from a nephilum." I smirk. Dean gives me such an unammused look that Sam almost falls out his chair laughing.  
     "She's on to you Dean!" He wheezed. We high five.  
      "Bitches."  
      "Jerk."  
      "Asshat!"


End file.
